Pokemon Tamers
by starfyhero
Summary: The Ranger Union worked with many people to make devices for people who have the ability to use them. Those people became known as the Pokemon Tamers. As they do missions concerning two phenomenons that became more well-known years ago, a question keeps on being brought up: how will you save a life? And well, the team will find an answer to that. Familiar character appearances too.
1. Just a Mission

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"There was a point and time for anything to happen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Those situations come and go./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Friends are made and lost./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"But for these grown-ups, they became bonded by something else at play./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"In a way, many can say that they grew up together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Many in one way or another ended up traveling with at least one other person throughout their native region./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"What they all had in common was a relation of some sort to a boy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Over the years, they had kids, who all grew and got to know one another./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Even though they were all in different regions, they try to find the time to talk to each other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sometime during those years of growing up, something happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The Pokemon Rangers needed more help than ever to keep the peace in their respecting regions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"At the same time, a device was being developed that allowed the user to use their own pokemon's powers and abilities./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"It was also confirmed that not everyone has the ability to use it properly, so the creators of the device decided to let the Ranger Union form another group who was able to use the device, the Pokemon Tamers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"This is where the kids come in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"While they were around the age of 7, the kids took a vacation to Kanto and the Ranger Union examined them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Many of them were at least capable of using these devices with their parents' pokemon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Soon after they turned the age of 10, they were given the devices, now named the P-Scan, and were given time to practice and use them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"That's when the Ranger Union asked the question./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Do you want to be a part of the Pokemon Tamers?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"That started the adventure for our heroes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"For now, we'll focus on a few of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Back in one of the labs in Kanto, a 13 year old girl was working on a machine with her Reuniclus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Let's see... this analyzer should be just about done..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"She put a small sticker on a plate, under the lens of her microscope ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""So, if my thesis is correct, then this should display some energy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Taking a closer look, she saw some faint orange light on it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""No way... this discovery will bring us a step closer to understanding what the Biosouls are!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"She then heard a knock on the door before someone barged into the lab./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"She didn't even turn around from her work./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""What do you need Layton?" she asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""I came by to say hi, is it illegal to do so?... Actually, I'm also here to pick up some insulin for Sherbert."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Reuniclus picked up on what he wanted and levitated to a nearby table with a box on top of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Reuniclus just took that box out of the fridge. He was about to go over and drop it off!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He grabbed the box and gave it to Layton./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Thanks buddy.!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The boy looked back up at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Anyway, what are ya doing anyway Sam?" he asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""It's a surprise, I'll show it to ya guys later!" she replied with a wink. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He left the lab with the box in hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"At a center nearby, a couple girls were skimming through some papers in separate desks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"A boy was sitting next to them, playing with his P-Scan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""You know, it would be a good idea to keep an insulin pen on you in the case of an emergency", one of the girls pointed out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""I wish I can, but that means that I also run the risk of breaking it in battle", he quickly shot back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Layton then came through the door and threw the box at the boy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Just in time dude!" the boy commented./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Here ya go!", Layton told him as he faintly blushed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"One of the girls switched over to one of the computers and immediately grabbed her P-Scan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""We just got an alert that two pokemon are causing a commotion over in the town next to ours. We should get going."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The four ran there and was met by a trash can thrown in the air./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Kecleon, will you help me out?" one of the girls asked as she threw a pokeball in the air and a Kecleon was released./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He immediately began to use aerial ace to deflect anything thrown their way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Hey Tulip, do ya want me to help Kecleon?" the other girl asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Yeah Rainbow, and I need help too!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"She grabbed her own pokeball and released an Ambipom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Alright, I'm going to help Tulip while you go help Kecleon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Using her two tails, the Ambipom immediately got to work by beginning to turn her job into a game of baseball./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Rainbow turned to the two boys./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Now, go stop those pokemon!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The two took out their own pokeballs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Say Layton, who do you think the culprits are?" the boy asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Don't know Sherbert. But, we have to go find them soon, or else we won't ever be able to find them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Layton threw up his pokeball and released an Oshawott./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sherbert followed and released a Helioptile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Running past the projectiles they eventually encountered the two pokemon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"A Tyranitar and an Exploud seemed to be in pain as they both released random bursts of their hyper beams./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""So first we're going to try and stop them the normal way. Oshawott, razor shell!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He jumped onto the Tyranitar and slashed its head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Now remember, do what you must to make it faint!" Layton ordered as Oshawott then fired a water gun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Helioptile didn't even wait as he charged towards the Exploud while opening his ear flaps./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Let's start the fainting process with a parabolic charge!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Latching onto the Exploud, he release a parabolic charge as he sucked some of his energy out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The boys were standing to the side while they called Sam through the video phone function of the P-Scan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Ready for the surprise I see?" she immediately asked the two with a confident look on her face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"They both looked at her confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""How did you know?" Layton asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""I'm monitoring the battle through Sherbert's goggles. I was just waiting for when you would call me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sam hung up then grabbed her P-Scan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""So, what do ya say we help these two?" she asked her partner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Within a matter of minutes Sam and Reuniclus got there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He began to use psychic to buy the other two pokemon time to attack./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""You're going to have to use the P-Scans for this battle while the girls take on the obstacles, but remember what you were asking me earlier? I was doing some research on Biosouls and ran into something useful. Install these onto your P-Scans while I go to the girls."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"She handed each of them a sticker./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""I'm assuming we stick them on the P-Scans' back Layton", Sherbert told him with an annoyed tone as he attempted to put it on the small touchscreen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Fine then. Let's just get this over with, we need to go to puzzle practice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"They both put them on the back of the P-Scans and they were installed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Grabbing their partners' pokeballs, they shrunk them down and attached them to the center of the P-Scans./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The devices began to glow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""The normal way was taking way too long for my liking anyway. Let's get this over with, now!"/span/p 


	2. Pokemerge

In a matter of seconds, the two changed their appearance.

Layton's own appearance was more specifically that of a black jumpsuit with neon blue highlights. On each side of his hips are what seems to be shells with a handle on them. His visor was also tinted blue where on each side is a disk covering his ears used as a radio receiver. His irises now have a faint blue glow.

Sherbert's own appearance is rather similar. His suit had neon yellow highlights instead and the shells were replaced with a pair of black gloves. His visor was tinted yellow and his irises emitted a faint yellow glow.

"I got a plan. Why don't I go for the Tyranitar and you go for the Exploud?" Layton suggested.

Sam got to the girls.

She gave the stickers to them.

"I already gave them to the boys, so don't worry about that detail." Sam assured them, knowing they would ask.

Pulling out one of the shells, it was revealed to be a blue sword.

Layton then gave a swing at the Tyranitar while Oshawott was keeping it distracted.

Working together, Sherbert and Helioptile gave the Exploud a paralyzing shock.

Pulling out their P-Scans, they pushed a button, which resulted in a light disk appearing.

They each began to use them to form a ring around their targets, 'capturing' them ranger-style.

They were able to faintly see two electric-like beings escape the pokemon before they regained themselves and left.

"How many Biosouls managed to cause rampages now? I think it was 30 this month alone." Sherbert noted before they met up with the girls.

All Sam had to do was look at their concerned faces to understand the situation.

"Let me take a guess, was the incident caused by Biosouls?"

They gave a nod.

"Isn't that just lovely. While I'm over here trying to figure them out they're already trying to tear this place down."

Deciding that they need to eventually need to figure out this mystery, they headed back to one of the centers.

One of the girls got back on the computer and logged the information down.

"I just don't get it. What exactly is their purpose in trying to make pokemon go crazy? For all we know, they may have been causing trouble for quite a while already."

Biosouls were a creation of mystery.

No one knows who created them or why, not much is known about how they come to existence.

Some theories is that some of them could be ghosts or yokai of people and pokemon that passed.

Whatever their origin, they may have a whole other world that's parallel to ours.

It would be interesting if we could meet one one day, and maybe learn more about them from it.

None of us think _all_ Biosouls are bad, but we do have a theory that the ones causing chaos may be taking orders from another leader...

"I think we should report this to the Superintendent." Sam suggested.

Not knowing what else they could do with the information, they went to find their superior.

 _In a world that's digital..._

A Biosoul was waiting in a room, waiting for someone.

There's many kinds of Biosouls, and this one in particular was in the virus category.

It's not like he's a bad one by heart, but all Biosouls have to be organized according to their coding.

Plus, he has his own reasons for being in the room, some not very obvious at first glance.

A screen in the room was playing footage from one of the patches of forest, and he noticed that someone in an odd-looking jumpsuit rampaging through the trees.

"Humans have their own viruses to worry about. This Self-Pokemerger seems rather strong..."

Another Biosoul got into the room.

"Now Zappa, do you know why I called you here?"

"I'm guessing a job, Leader?"

"Right! Have you ever heard about the Pokemon Tamers?"

He's heard about what happened to his co-workers: they got pushed out by the disks of light emitted by their P-Scans.

It's not like he had much energy to care too much for them, they did keep on teasing him.

He gave a nod.

"So sometime in the month, I'm going to send you out there and use your Imprisonment technique and use your new form to observe and strike them down. I also advise that you use the technique on one of the Tamer's parents, rumor has it that they have some energy that could be of use to you. Just make sure you choose the right age that you want that form to be."

He zipped off.

Back at the other world, the group told the Superintendent what they found.

"Hm, almost all of these incidents concerning rampaging pokemon was caused by Biosouls one way or another. I don't think this is a coincidence. What about reports about Self-Pokemergers?" he asked.

"There surprisingly hasn't been too many." Rainbow told him.

The ability to self-pokemerge was a bit of a mystery like the ability to pokemerge.

They both involve genetics, but have different affects on a person.

We like to say that the affects could make the appearance of one like they pokemerge, but without the assistance of a lot, if anything, and what happens after that looks a lot like they've been compelled to rampage by a Biosoul, but it's just their genes at work.

Anyone could have these potentially fatal genes, and the risk is for some reason increased if a pokemerge or contact with a P-Scan or similar object has happened prior.

"That's good to hear. Now, you actually came at a great time. There seems to be a report of one that just came in. I know you just came back from a Biosoul incident but who know what threat this one could cause, I already had to send in a couple of other departments. Do what you must!"

Once again, they were off.

Once at the scene, they already saw a bit of the engineering and food departments in their pokemerged forms already, but looking weak.

A girl zipped along to dstract the culprit with her Dodrio power-up, but got knocked down by the rampaging person.

"Great, you guys made it!" she said with a sigh of relief.

The group of Pokemon Tamers are separated by departments, each one with different ranks of fighting ability.

The strongest in the group is called out on a lot of different kinds of missions, so the puzzle and detective departments usually handle these kinds of fights, especially considering how much of a mystery the origins of what causes them is.

Sometimes the research department may help out.

Sam rushed to give them their own respective stickers while the others immediately got into their pokemerged forms.

Tulip's and Rainbow's both look very similar to Layton's and Sherbert's, but they both have grey highlights instead.

Rainbow also shares Ambipom's two tails.

With a blade, Layton immediately took a swing at him.

Even from a distance, the fight that ensued was visibly big.

This fight was not much different than the other fights concerning Self-Pokemergers.

They always have a ton of power, and the Tamers have to stabilize them and deactivate it.

After that, it may be possible to give them a suppressant to manage those parts of their genes.

Apparently, it wasn't regulated like this at one point, but when the kids were around the age of 3, due to someone going missing because of it, it was quickly regulated.

The person who went missing isn't known to most, but there's a theory that it was just a young girl.

As for the Tamers, it will be a matter of time before many events begin to unwind.

They will begin to search for the answer to a question.

"How do you save a life?"


	3. A Spy in Disguise

A couple of weeks have passed since the incidents involving the two pokemon and the Self-Pokemerger.

During this time, they got to meet a few people.

Actually, that may be a bit of a stretch, they met before to an extent but didn't know what jobs they held until now.

The group of 5 and the engineering department got introduced to three men in lab coats.

Unsurprisingly, one of them was Sherbert's father.

"Guys, I want you to meet some scientists currently working around here for the time being!"

The first one stepped forward.

"Some of you may recognize me as Sherbert's dad. For those who don't, just call me Clemont."

He motioned towards the other two.

"That's Max, and that's Sophocles."

They both stepped forward.

"Let's see... the three of us each work on something a bit different. I work on the inventing and some of the programming."

"I help out with the rest of the programming!" Sophocles added proudly.

"And I do analyzation and data gathering." Max also added.

Sam then got a bit confused.

"Wait a minute, aren't each of you usually based out in your own regions? Why are you all here in Kanto?"

"You see, we were called upon to come here to do some research concerning the incidents involving Biosouls and Self-Pokemergers. This sort of trend popping up over the years, especially now is rather odd." Max explained.

"That's why we came here. Plus, we do have some knowledge about these two mysterious phenomenons." Sophocles added.

These three scientists have been reserching Biosouls and self-pokemerging for a really long time.

In fact, they even helped in the development of the original P-Scans.

Of course, it was also them that developed Sherbert's particular type of insulin.

This was something that they did know, but there's also the fact that they do keep a secret in terms of how they got the information, especially for Biosouls.

Unknown to everyone, Zappa was sent by the Leader at this time and he managed to see them in front of one of the centers.

His attention then focused to the scientists.

"Hm, could I use one of them?"

He then also noticed what appeared to be three other Biosouls behind them.

"Why are they there? I'm supposed to use the technique on one of them, not them! They're not gonna help Chat!"

One night, he managed to sneak into the lab that they were using.

Zappa noticed that the three scientists were doing their own thing.

"If I want to use the Imprisonment technique on someone here, then it would be best if I chose someone who won't notice me right away, and someone who I could be a better match with in terms of looks..."

The Imprisonment technique is something that most Biosouls know how to use.

If they use it on someone, all they have to do is pass through them.

It paralyzes the victim for a few seconds before carrying on with their lives, hence the name 'imprisonment'.

What the Biosoul gets out of this is they replicate the physical appearance of the victim and they can choose the look from what point in life the Biosoul likes best.

Other than getting new looks, the new form aid in allowing the Biosoul to become more powerful.

Scanning the area, he noticed the three Biosouls working with Max.

"Wait, he's working with those Biosouls. I wonder if they're part of _that_ group?"

When he was sure he wouldn't get noticed, he used the technique on one of them successfully and escaped.

What he didn't catch was that on the desk of the scientist he replicated, there was a photo of him, his wife, son, and in particular his daughter.

In the digital world, a small Biosoul was sitting on a chair.

"I want big brother..." she said wearily.

The next day, Sherbert checked his blood sugar before rushing over to the lab.

He bursts through the door.

"What happened this time? Dad wasn't answering mom's calls."

"It seems like while we were working on something, a Biosoul may have crossed paths with your father, and well-" Max started before getting interrupted.

"We may have also been stuck here the whole night." Sophocles added while Clemont just nodded drowsily.

"Alright, I'll tell mom that, but please for the love of Arceus don't do something really stupid."

With that thought, he left to go meet up with Layton.

What he also missed was that very photo on his father's desk.

Later on, the two were walking in the nearby forest to try and find something for their puzzle training.

"You did remember to keep your insulin in a safe spot this time, right?" Layton asked as they were walking.

"Yes dad." Sherbert complained.

"Hey if I was actually your dad I would have had you put on something weird to make you remember."

Realizing that this was true, he automatically shuts up.

As time passed, they began to look around their surroundings since they had a feeling that they may not be alone.

Zappa, now in his new form, hid himself on top of the trees in the leaves.

"My choice for a form could have been better. While I have a chance, why don't I keep an eye on those two."

Over the next few days, he was watching, paying attention to their battle styles.

"The time to strike is soon."

One day, the trio got sent out on a mission concerning a Self-Pokemerger.

"You know, while these missions remained constant, the amount concerning Biosouls has begun to rise." Sam noted.

The other two gave a nod of understanding as they searched for the culprit.

Only the three pokemon heard off-putting rustling in the trees above them and moved before he struck.

The three backed up and try to make out who was in the dirt cloud they made.

"Who's there?!" Layton shouted as the three pulled out their P-Scans.

"Hehe, just a Biosoul trying to do his job."

When the cloud cleared, they took another step back in surprise.

"W-why does a Biosoul look like a younger version of my dad?!" Sherbert managed to stammer.

He then remembered how the scientists told him that his dad may have been attacked by something to a degree a while back.

"...Did you attack him?"

Barely leaving enough time for anyone to answer, he entered his pokemerged form and had his right hand to his shoulder.

"This is bad." Sam whispered.

"Who sent you?!" Layton shouted before the Biosoul knocked Sherbert away.

"That's none of your concern. If you make this elimination easy for me, then maybe he can help me!"

Knowing that they can't talk to him, the other two got into their own pokemerged forms to fight.

(Sam's suit had light purple highlights with giant gloves that had pads of each of the fingertips)

Something that the three did begin to think about was what exactly the Biosoul meant by 'he can help me'.

In order to begin to try and talk some sense into him, they needed to know more information, even if it was just his name.

Layton dodged an incoming shock attack.

"What's your name?" he asked as he readied his blade.

"...Zappa." he blindly responded.

Sam then tried to restrain him by using one of her psychic abilities.

They then began to gain information little by little, until...

They froze when they began to hear rustling by a nearby bush.

The culprit popped out at a lightning speed.

They were extremely close to striking a serious blow to Zappa when Layton shoved him out of the way.

While he was in a daze, Layton and Sam went to take care of the culprit while Sherbert kept an eye on him.

"B-but why?" he asked, still in a daze.

"You see, the job of a Pokemon Tamer is to be able to solve various problems, we help out other people and pokemon. What isn't mentioned as much is that it can apply to Biosouls as well, and it seems like you really need it. Now, if you can let me restrain you so we can take you to our center safely."

Changing back, he summoned a glowing disk of light to restrain him.

"What's that?" Zappa asked when he changed back to his normal form.

"You see, we're also Pokemon _Rangers_. Tamers is just a subgroup, but like any other ranger, we also need to have some for of a stylus, or simply a capturing device that isn't a pokeball."

The two then looked up to see that Layton and Sam wore down the culprit to the point of changing them back.

"Looks like we should start heading back, the culprit's been reverted and I think a small interrogation is in order for this Biosoul." Sam told them before they began to head back.

It was around this point when Zappa began to look around, as if he was able to sense something.

A Zeraora appeared to be spying on them for a bit before zooming away.


	4. Motion of the Leader

Back at the lab, they were doing some analysis on Zappa as the trio was paying close attention.

"So it seems that this Biosoul in particular is of the virus type, and has some access to the Imprisonment technique. So Zappa, can you tell us more about yourself?"

"...I need help."

The group looked confused.

"I was sent by the Leader to eliminate the Tamers. If I do that, then he will help me find my little sister...but some of the things he has me do is...rather wrong."

He goes into explaining how the Leader's involved with pokemon rampages involving Biosouls.

At first, the lab was quiet.

"You don't have to go back to the Leader now, because we'll help you, it's our job right?"

They all turned to look at Sherbert before Zappa's eyes grew wide.

He then had his focus fixed on the sticker on his P-Scan.

Zipping towards it, he made contact with it and the sticker emitted a faint glow.

" _Biolink_ "

The sticker returned to normal.

"...What did you do this time?" he asked.

"I hardly see any Biosoul do something like what I just did. What that was was called biolink, and that's where a Biosoul bonds with a human. I'm not exactly sure what that further entails, but lets figure that out together."

The three stepped out of the lab, only to run into the other departments and Layton's own father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?!" Layton asked.

"I actually planned this visit to be a surprise. I wanted to talk to all of you for a second."

He then turned his focus to Zappa.

"I see that you finally have a Biosoul as a member."

Zappa never told anyone, but he noticed that there was another Biosoul behind him.

" _Him too?!_ " he thought to himself.

He went to gather everyone in another area.

"Now, some of y'all may already know me. For those who don't, you can just call me Ash! This Pikachu over here is my partner!"

The group stared as Pikachu got onto Ash's shoulder.

"Now, you may be wondering why I came here now of all times. Since it's my job as a counselor, I thought I could offer some useful advice to all of you. Actually, it's more of a question: How do you plan to save a life?'

They were taken aback by the sudden question.

"Your jobs as Tamers is to be able to bring peace to this world. That's what this Biosoul is going to do too."

He then put on a more serious face.

"As such, that also means that you may have to bring peace to someone individually, that is, 'save a life'."

The girl with the Dodrio spoke up.

"For every single one of us, we have different reasons for doing the things we do, and why we're motivated to do them. That will also depend on who you may encounter that needs that sort of help."

This girl's name is Lola, and she's one of the younger members of the Tamers.

She's also the daughter of Max and is a relatively close cousin to Sherbert.

Lola's also one that's part of the engineering department, where the two may sometimes work together for different types of projects.

"That's right. Frankly, I want each of you to think about this question. It may prove useful to one of you one day."

The rest of the time was spent discussing a couple strategies that proved useful to Ash in the past.

Rainbow and Tulip decided to go back to their department center, unconsciously holding hands in the process.

"Ya know you two can do it too." Sam told the two boys who was unconsciously paying attention to that detail.

Snapping back to reality, their faces immediately turned beet red and began to rant at her saying that they're not the type of people to do that.

She simply snickered the entire time, with Zappa watching in curiosity.

"I see, so they might have THAT type of relationship then..." he thought.

She turned her focus to him.

"I'm going to tell you this now, these two actually had a crush on each other for a while now, they just don't like to admit it because they're not the types to openly admit their feelings."

Back with Chat...

"So, it seems like your brother's betrayed me...no matter. The protocol doesn't give the orders to kill you, so I won't. The protocol does command that I send my next runner-up to finish up the job to move on with my plan."

The departments were off to their own duties.  
 _  
"Your jobs as Tamers is to be able to bring peace to this world. That's what this Biosoul is going to do too."_

Zappa was lost in thought.

"Help bring peace, just like what those two said."

He then realized something and zipped over to his teammates.

The three were in surprise to suddenly see him look so anxious.

"There's many other Biosouls that the Leader has under his arsenal. When he discovers that I left him, he's going to send them here so we should be on high alert." Zappa suggested.

Suddenly feeling dumb at how no one realized the consequences of having one who would be considered a 'traitor' with them, they gave nods before going to Rainbow and Tulip.

They explained the situation and the two facepalmed.

"We're part of the detective department yet never took that into account!" Rainbow groaned.

"Let's just keep a lookout for anything suspicious, it can't be helped now." Sam finally told them.

For the next few days, they kept an eye out for anymore disturbances out of the usual fights they have to deal with.

Everything was going fine until...

"There's a Biosoul on the run, it can't get away!" Sam yelled after it.

He made a sudden pause and the group of 5, along with Zappa, managed to catch up to him.

The Biosoul looked a bit different to Zappa, but his personality is their main differing factor.

The group was convinced that he may follow the Leader.

"Stock...you don't have to follow the Leader, come with us!" he tried to convince his former co-worker.

"I'm not budging my stance unless any of you stop me!"

-cut to 15 seconds later-

"Alright fine you win." Stock complained as he was stuck in the light Layton's stylus made.

"Stock is one that has a bigger mouth than a brain. I do have to admit that he is still stronger than me in terms of brute force...wait, did you imprison someone already?!"

"Yes I did, but I don't feel like showing any of you who until you take me to bio-jail!"

The others proceeded to stare long and hard at their captive before Zappa broke the silence.

"...Who exactly said that we were going to arrest you? We're going to make you an ally!"


	5. A Returning Rivalry

The defeated Biosoul was staring at everyone in the lab as he was being analyzed.

"Who knew I would be such a let down to the Leader already." he complained.

"Stock is an interesting Biosoul, not to mention a bit random. Try to see who he's imprisoned."

With a bit of work on the computer, Sam pulled up his data.

"Hm, Layton. Where's your dad?"

It dawned on him why she suddenly brought up that question.

He approached the Biosoul and looked him in the eye.

"That's a great question Sam! Mind if you could answer that for me dude?"

Stock returned the glare.

"I sat him in a chair after imprisoning him so he didn't hurt himself when waking up. I'm not THAT heartless, **ZAPPA**." he said, while turning the glare to the other Biosoul.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"We've been working together in many things for years, I know you by now."

Zappa's face turned more serious.

"Oh really? In that case, will you help me find Chat if you know me that well?"

Stock's face quickly changed.

"Wait, Chat's missing? Why didn't you tell me?!"

The group couldn't tell whether or not Zappa was on the verge of smashing his face in a wall.

Layton soon stepped in again knowing they wouldn't get anywhere otherwise.

"So, you're more of a head-on fighter. I like your style, so how about joining us and helping find Chat?"

This time, he began to think.

"Okay, fine. Now give me your P-Scan!"

Giving the sticker a tap, he biolinked with Layton.

"Now what's our next course of action?"

"For now, wa're going to have to lean towards the detective department and gather any leads as they come." Sam replied.

Not long after she said that, Ash came bursting through the door.

Stock noticed the same Biosoul behind him that Zappa did.

Ash quickly noticed him.

"I swear I was just about to bring this up once I woke up, but looks like you're all three steps ahead of me on that!"

He walked over to meet him.

"Have you showed it to them yet?"

Giving a sigh, he shook his head and revealed his alternate form.

To no one's surprise, his form shared Ash's appearance, and like Zappa, a similar appearance in terms of age.

Something that they didn't realize before was that Stock's eye color when in that form was red.

Thinking back to the first encounter with Zappa, he also had the same eye color.

He changed back, and his eye color back to a glowing white.

He then realized something.

"I just remembered, the Leader's gonna begin sending more Biosouls over here. Also, have you seen anything that follows the protocol, because I haven't."

The group was taken aback.

"Protocol?" Sam asked.

Stock and Zappa noticed the Biosoul behind Ash getting a bit uncomfortable.

"To be perfectly fair, neither of us really know. All we know, or remember, is that we have to do something once we find something else, or someone."

They decided to drop the subject since they can't be able to get more details on it, but kept a mental note anyway in case it was mentioned again.

Lola then came into the lab.

"Guys, he's back!"

Running outside, Layton lets out a groan once he saw him.

The boy was a year older than most of the team, and his partner was a Togetic.

"This dude, he's pretty strong I guess..." Layton told the Biosouls subtly.

Stock was able to sense a hint of jealousy from him.

"Are you just saying that because of the fairy-type?"

"I wish. Types don't make up everything first of all, and second, there's a few reasons why he's strong."

That hint of jealousy grew.

This boy is known as Snapp, and being the son of Tracey, he was a part of the photography and food departments.

He's also been sent all over the world on missions of his own for a few certain reasons, some of which the others aren't exactly sure of yet.

He's also one who never seemed to get along with Layton for some reason.

"Alright Weedle, you didn't cause anyone trouble have you?"

"N-n-no! And for the LAST TIME, I'm not a Weedle!"

The two began to argue, while Zappa and Stock both just watched.

"This usually happens whenever he gets back." Sam told them.

Togetic and Oshawott both looked disappointed.

The arguing continued on until everyone got sick of it and Sherbert separated them.

As the Leader was waiting in place, he realized that Stock has been won over.

He decided to move on to the next Biosoul, who was waiting.

"Alright Shade, are you ready?"

Huddled in a room was a Biosoul, clutching the shoulder of a boy.

"Yes, sir! Right, Evan?"


End file.
